Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi is a eight lamias that are all symbolically connected to each other. Stationed at Yamatai Village, she demands male human sacrifices every year to feast on their semen. She is the Eastern member of the “Guardians Of The Directions”, along with Kraken, Sphinx, and Poseidoness, although Yamata no Orochi does not take such responsibility. When Luka arrives at Yamatai Village, the chief explains the situation of the village: every year Yamata no Orochi demands male humans to be sacrificed, or she will destroy the village. The sacrifices are not killed but are severely addicted to her, as four men within one of the rooms are arguing who becomes the next sacrifice. Alice and Tamamo pitch in along with the fake hero to help rid the issue. The plan is to offer Luka as a sacrifice so he may confront and defeat the menace. At nightfall, the four men from earlier ambush Luka and tries to prevent him from being the sacrifice, only to succumb to a wet dream created by Alice, are chased off, or are sealed. Alice appears and informs him that Tamamo left him the Tamamo Gem, and like before she will not assist him, and leaves. The chief then ferries Luka to the hideout of Yamata no Orochi. When Luka draws his sword, she decides to "play" with the sacrifice first. Luka barely holds out when the Gem forms into Tamamo, and she helps him manipulate Gnome's power more effectively. Following her instructions, Tamamo then deals hard-hitting damage on Yamata no Orochi and decides to seal her once and for all. At the Snake Shrine within Yamatai Village, Shinohebi reveals that Yamata no Orochi in her sealed form is being kept in a small terrarium, reflecting on her own actions. Encyclopedia Entry “An ancient monster who has eight independent heads. She was sealed for 100 years but seems to have awoken recently. Boasting extremely high magical power, she seems to be the most powerful monster in the region. Though she has sexual organs, she is unable to have children. Though she can't produce, she is very lustful. Located in the Yamatai Region, she requires a sacrifice every year. As the sacrifices will be licked dry by her eight heads for a full year, the sacrifices happily volunteer for the role. After the year is up, the sacrifice will be sent back to the village and a new one will take his place. The man that returns comes back disabled and exhausted, but is not killed." Battle Overview Being one of the Guardians of the Directions, she should not be underestimated. She has a large amount of health and has several multi-hitting attacks. At times, she may laugh. Sylph is the key to avoiding her attacks. However, do not use Death Sword Chaos Star, for she will avoid it completely. Once some damage is dealt, the Tamamo Gem turns into Tamamo and teaches Luka how to use the power of Gnome, allowing him to use the Breath of the Earth. For interfering, Yamatai no Orochi directs her attacks on Tamamo and constantly strikes with Head Smash, to no avail. Using the earth, he feels that the power has grown. With that, Tamamo decides to play and uses the earth to land a powerful punch on the lamias, confusing her on how a small beast can deal serious damage. Luka is appalled, and when he tries the same with a Normal Attack, the power seems too much for him. Tamamo then strikes again with her tail, and takes the Angel Halo and seals Yamata no Orochi with Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Alternatively, Luka can whittle down Yamata no Orochi's health down on his own without following the scripted event, however this will take a long time. At the end, Tamamo still seals Yamata no Orochi. If Luka tries to Surrender or Request at this point, Tamamo will prevent that and tell him to act seriously. If Luka succumbs, Yamata no Orochi's eight heads lick various parts of his body; his tongue, his face, his nipple, his saliva, his sweat, his tears, and of course his penis. Each time he ejaculates, the tongues continue to slither around all over his body until he is "engulfed" by them a year later. Although she normally releases men, Luka is kept as her semen slave. Trivia *Yamata No Orochi is the only monster in the game defeated by Tamamo. *Yamata No Orochi is the only Guardian of the Direction who does not possess one of the Six Orbs. *She is also the only one of the Guardians of the Directions to be sealed. Kraken, Sphinx and Poseidoness are all spared that fate (albeit Sphinx is immune to sealing). Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Lamias Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Yamatai Village Category:Battles With Interferences